damaliasfandomcom-20200214-history
Avgrov
Reality= * * }} Avgrov, officially the Communist-Dictatorship of Avgrov is a nation in Damalias. It's not a landlocked nation, and is bordered by Fahrgrave to the south, the Grand Valerius States to the north, and Aclana and Pavion to the east, while to the west there is the Baraton Sea. Avgrov is a mostly militaristic nation, with a Communist-Dictator, Tlerm Alencenm, leading the country. History Province of Baraton Holy Wars Avgrov itself was first a province of Baraton, entirely to the west. The province did not gain any prominence itself, although Pelvir was a famed city in Baraton, just like the sister city of Porthaven in Tavra. Avgrov, and most of the western Baraton was barely involved in the matters of the Baratonian government, and was mostly left out of any fighting, until the First Holy War came. Avgrov continuously pumped troops into Baraton to keep on fighting the overwhelming numbers of the enemies, just like Tavra did. Eventually, with the help of their allies, Baraton was victorious. It was not long after, that multiple other Holy Wars happened, as the first Holy War was followed by a second and a third. As in the first conflict, many Avgrovans and Tavrians served in the latter part of the conflict, leading Baraton to victory once again. However, Avgrovan and Tavrian troops lacked the experience most of the other provinces had built up during the other Holy Wars, leading to less competent soldiers. Valkalonian Wars First Valkalonia-Baraton War One of the coalition members against Baraton had survived the Holy Wars and lived on for centuries. Valkalonia had entered an age of darkness, and every day that passed, it became more forgotten, until the 4th of April, in 1599, when the King of Baraton recieved a letter of war from the Valkalonian emperor. Within a matter of hours, Valkalonian troops had already captured a city in the north of Baraton. The Baratonian king called upon nearby cities for levies, however, with more than 200 years peace, the Baratonian military had collapsed, and untrained and unexperienced troops were sent to the place. The Baratonian troops that arrived were slaughtered, it was a blood bath with massive casualities for Baraton, and only the southern and eastern provinces in Baraton had any experienced troops, having been at war with Haveen, Keveren and Felkan simultaneously. As such, it took a while before the Baratonian forces were finally capable of even fighting the Valkalonians properly, although most got slaughtered with the overwhelming numbers of the Valkalonians. As history repeated itself, Tavra and Avgrov had both again been forgotten, and only in the last few years of the war had their troops been called in. The Avgrovan and Tavrian troops were fresh and re-armed, while Valkalonian troops were wasted and tired. The Valkalonian commander was within a day's walking range, while the Avgrovan and Tavrian troops were half across the land. Regardless of this, Avgrovan and Tavrian troops were marched anyway. The Valkalonian troops had already arrived and started sieging the capital when the Avgrovan and Tavrian troops arrived. However, the Valkalonian troops were tired and broken, while the Tavrian and Avgrovan troops were fresh and outnumbered the Valkalonian troops. While taking a lot of casualities, the Baratonians managed to break the siege of Zal, and push back the Valkalonian forces out of Baraton. On that ground, a truce was signed between both nations. In response to more potential wars, Baraton started upgrading their military and training their troops better than before, as well as acquiring better equipment and maintain their armies better. Second Valkalonia-Baraton War Avgrov and Tavra had little to do in the wars themselves, as their militaries were not called upon by the King of Baraton, unlike those of the central, northern and western provinces. Through the armies of these provinces, Baraton was victorious and even acquired territory from Valkalonia. Third and final Valkalonia-Baraton war Avgrov and Tavra continued on to see the third and final Valkalonia-Baraton war, in which all troops from the country were pulled together to the capital to try and withstand the invasion of Valkalonia. In 1833, two-hundred years after the last war, Valkalonia declared war once again upon the Baratonians, with the Valkalonians being more prepared for war than ever, and Baraton's army now in dismay. Northern Baraton was invaded again, however, the Valkalonians also had ships prepared to land in the south of Baraton, unknown to the Baratonian king. The King, despite his advisers telling him otherwise, sent all his troops upward into the north, leaving the south almost completely in the open, without protection. This allowed the Valkalonian troops to land safely in the province of Haveen. The Baratonian king, outraged, ordered all troops to rally, even in the west. Provinces Vergrave, Avrun and Bravgau, in addition to Avgrov and Tavra, were now also told to mobilise, something they hadn't done in ages. Vergravean, Avrunan and Bravgauan troops hadn't seen combat in over five-hundred years, while Avgrovan and Tavrian troops hadn't fought in two-hundred years. Avgrovan, Avrunan, Vergravean, Tavrian and Bravgauan troops were mobilised and sent to the east, just as Keveren and Felkan were also mobilising against the enemy, when Felkan got invaded as well, from the north, as well as from the east. Felkan had sent in unexperienced forces in response, which were killed in a matter of hours by the Valkalonian invaders. Valkalonia had occupied Felkan within a matter of hours, and prepared to move against Keveren and Haveen as well, and soon after, the capital Zal. Avgrovan, Avrunan, Vergravean, Tavrian and Bravgauan troops had arrived at the capital, and were consequently sent to the front lines, only to mostly get murdered the Valkalonians, with others deserting, or fleeing to their home province. This left Baraton almost defenceless, with only so many soldiers able to be commanded. The High Council of the King subsequently took over command of the Armed Forces, overruling the King. Under command of the High Council, Baratonian troops were rallied, regrouped, and re-armed to the best of their ability, allow the Baratonians to fight the Valkalonians better. Avgrovan and Tavrian troops were the only ones still left standing and fighting in the north, when they were also recalled. However, rather than retreating to the capital, they retreated to their respective provinces, given the explicit order by the governours of these provinces. In response to Baraton's failure, Avgrov and Tavra seceded and became independent in 1873. Likewise, Bravgau, Vergrave and Avrun claimed independence as well. Bravgau, Vergrave and Avrun were sent reinforcements by Tavra and Avgrov to help become independent, as the Baratonians had stationed troops in the area. Finally, in 1875, Vergrave, renamed Fahrgrave, Bravgau and Avrun had become independent, leaving only so much left of Baraton. Avgrov later on sent troops to help liberate the Kalans region from Baratonian occupation, successfully. In the east, Byeloruslavia also became independent in 1878, as did several others, before Valkalonia, too, collapsed. Kalan Crisis Soon after the securing the independence of the Kalan nations, the Avgrovans persued better relations with Tavra, a Communist Republic at the time. Although the peace would not last long, as Pavion, one of the Kalan nations, planned to go to war with Aclana and Scena. When the war was eventually declared, the Avgrovans were quick to respond. The Pavionian army had been more than ready, while the Scenan and Aclanan armies, the former of which were seasoned fighters, were all but destroyed. The Avgrovans wished to maintain peace in the Kalans, and sent a letter to Pavion that they would enter the war against them if they wouldn't surrender. However, the letter arrived to the wrong nation. The letter arrived in Aclana, making the Aclanan leader believe that Avgrov supported Pavion, while in reality, Avgrov supported Scena and Aclana. Avgrov intervened after having no reaction, declaring war on Pavion. The Aclanan leader and the Avgrovan king met soon after to discuss the afore-mentioned incident. The Avgrovan armies moved onto Pavionian land, although in turn the Pavionian leader was outraged at the Avgrovan king, having had no warning. Byeloruslavia, agreeing with the Pavionian leader, sent troops to Pavion instead. The same day, the two nations signed an alliance. Avgrovan troops were soon directly engaging troops of Byeloruslavia. After several days of endless fighting, the Byeloruslavian and Avgrovan king met to discuss the situation. To this day it is still unknown what was discussed there, but the day after, the Byeloruslavian troops pulled out of Pavion, and Pavion surrendered. |-| Legends= |anthem= |motto=''Union of the People'' |head=Jaruan Delan |head-title=King |legislative= |executive= |judicial= |minister= |commander= |capital=Pelvir |cities=Areizun |religion=*Josephism (98%) *Irreligious (1%) *Other (1%) |currency=*Av *Damali |language=*Avgrovan *Baratonese |demonym=Avgrovan |predecessor=Baraton |successor= |founded=1873 |dissolved= |era=* * * }} Avgrov, formally the Kingdom of Avgrov, was the government set up by the Avgrovans in the aftermath of the Baraton Independence Wars. It was an established Kingdom, with Arlen Delan in power. After the independence wars, Avgrov became extremely militarised, in order to keep peace within their sphere of influence. Avgrov aided the Kalan nations, Pavion, Scena and Aclana in becoming independent in 1875. Avgrov maintained favourable relations with the Kalans, and soon started improving their relations with Tavra as well, another independent state. Later, during the Kalan Crisis, Avgrov intervened on the side of Aclana and Scena, coming to blows with Byeloruslavia in the process. Avgrov joined World War I on the side, sending supplies to at the time. After World War I, the was forced to pay war reparations to the allies, including a small amount of money to Avgrov. During World War II, the Kingdom of Avgrov again joined the Allied side, although getting invaded by the , they repelled it with the aid of their allies. No Cold War has ever occurred in Damalias, as there were no significant nations present in Damalias. In modern times, Avgrov has good relations with Tavra, Pavion, Scena and Aclana, as well as with Arkasia. Category:Articles by Nicktc